conspiracy_theoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Boy
The Virtual Boy was a "failed" product released by Nintendo in 1995. The project was led by Gunpei Yokoi. The thing about the system was that, according to the press and "gamers", the Virtual Boy was labeled a failure, however, these are all lies. Development The Virtual Boy was one of the first gaming consoles to use three-dimensional graphics, and it was also one of the few to utilize a "virtual reality". This is one of the few Facts™ released by press. What the press doesn't tell you is that the Virtual Boy was a special device used to read the minds of the consumers. The 90s were a critical time for the video-game industry. There were thousands of individuals who, in turn, gave mixed receptions to the output of the industry. Companies like Nintendo and Sega decided to race to build mind scanning devices. The product team at Sega decided to disband upon realization of how "impossible" it is to read a mind. Nintendo realized this and decided to set forth all of their skills into the Virtual Boy. The graphics of the device were meant to frustrate the mind and make the wearer focused entirely on the game at hand, thus losing interest in keeping the brain fortified and protected from possible invaders/hackers. This project, beginning in 1987, was finally completed in 1995 and the final product was sent world-wide. Eventually, people found out what the purpose of this entertainment machine was really. In case you haven't heard, the machine was given poor reviews, this is because Nintendo secretly had a meeting with various entertainment and government companies and agencies respectively to shut down to the project. In doing so, Nintendo was forced to recall the Virtual Boys and pay several secret fines. The Truth The truth about the Virtual Boy is that it was no failure. Nintendo, although not perfectly, got what they wanted. In-fact, Nintendo is still decoding the information obtained from the Virtual Boy experiment. Nintendo only got less than 800,000 units out to the public, but 800,000 in business terms is actually 2.6 million so Nintendo hit more minds than one would think. In truth, Nintendo hit several thousands of individuals and obtained secrets all over the world. Controversies The people affected by the Virtual Boy had no knowledge of the experiment taking place. After the news of the failure of the product spread, many theorists and "crazies" began spreading rumors of the Virtual Boy. This led to several law suits taking place against Nintendo. However, no one ever had Facts™ to back up their claims, although true, against Nintendo. Upon the law suits, Gunpei Yokoi was fired from Nintendo because of the reputation that was given to Nintendo by the Japanese underground. Thus, Nintendo had to close their mob ties and move on with the more public outlook they were going toward with upcoming projects. Nintendo 3DS Fifteen years after the Virtual Boy, Nintendo finally released their secret project, the 3DS. This new device, which is to be believed as a family-friendly handheld gaming console, is actually Nintendo's thrid attempt at their Mind Games (the first being the Nintendo Entertainment System, however, Nintendo found that the original purpose be scrapped and pushed on a later device, the device being the Virtual Boy). The system sports two screens, one a touch screen, and the other a screen that can produce 3-D images. However, these 3-D images aren't actually 3-D, it's all an illusion viewed only by those who have more-than-casually played video-games. This is why, in the early release, there were many cases of people not able to see the 3-D properly. All in all, the Nintendo 3DS is actually just a more upped version of the Virtual Boy, and thus a powerful system that will soon take over the gaming industry. The looks inspired by products released by Apple Inc., built by the best gaming corporation in the world, Nintendo, and constructed with an intent to take of the world, the Nintendo 3DS is by-far the second most deadliest video-game system released, seconded only to the Intellivision. Category:Lies Category:Products